Three Wheeled Joke Mobile
by Zenith Starlight
Summary: Ever wondered how Nick and Judy fit into that little three-wheeled-joke-mobile on the way to the Mystic Springs Oasis? This is my take on what happened during that tightly squeezed ride over, and between the scenes we know and enjoy. Rated M for overtly adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Wheeled Joke Mobile**

 **By Z**

 **Chapter One**

Nick Wilde suddenly felt tired. He groaned and watched the small, rabbit police officer in front of him with bored...rather, annoyed eyes. Only seconds ago, she'd taken the fox for a ride, finding a way for him to boast about how much cash he earned as a Pawpsicle hustler in the heart of Zootopia. To his surprise, she'd recorded the confession with a carrot-shaped audio recording pen. The small, violet eyed rabbit proceeded to mention that if he didn't help her find out what happened to some otter that he sold his concessions to, the only place he'd sell Pawpsicles was the prison cafeteria. To her, this was a big deal. But in his world, it was just another missing mammal. A random crime. Something Nick couldn't care less about.

But now, after Nick's running mate Finnick declared that the bunny cop (Leaps or Hopps or whatever she said her name was) hustled him good, the fox knew he was stuck without a place to go.

 _Might be losing my touch,_ Nick thought, sighing as his cohort leapt out of their booted-baby-stroller and walked away laughing. _The first step in getting old is getting sloppy._ He peered down at the Jr. Zootopia Police Department sticker on his green Hawaiian shirt and clenched his canines together.

"Start talking." The petite rabbit demanded.

Nick glared at her, but he knew he was defeated. "I don't know where he is," he sighed. "I only know where he went."

"Great!" the bunny cop said, jumping into her tiny, three-wheeled parking enforcement vehicle. "Let's go!"

Nick's mouth curled into an amused smile and he leaned on the handles of his stroller. He rested his muzzle on his large orange paws. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It's no place for a cute little bunny."

He saw the rabbit cringe and wince. "Don't call me cute," she snapped. "Get in the car."

Nick shrugged, his eyelids heavy and sly, his amused grin replaced by a sly one. "Okay, you're the boss," he said, strolling over to the rabbit's vehicle. "But tell me, Fluff. How are both of us supposed to squeeze into this thing?"

For the first time since she hustled him, the rabbit's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Oooh, I didn't think of that!" she said, putting her hand on top of her gray meter-maid hat. Are you sure you can't fit in behind me?"

"Behind you?"

"Yeah," the bunny said, giving him a look like he was slow. "This is what we have to work with. Might as well get comfortable."

Nick was intrigued. Most residents of Zootopia, regardless of their size or brawn, were fearful or intolerant when it came to foxes. Although the predatory gene seemed to have evolved out of all previous carnivores and herbivores several hundred or thousands of years ago, there was still a stigma out there. But standing right in front of him was a mouthy little rabbit, his ancestors' favorite snack. And she was asking to nestle between his legs in a junky three-wheeled joke mobile.

He had to know what happened next.

"Here, get out of the car, Officer…" Nick said, gesturing with his hand.

"Judy Hopps."

"Yeah, that," Nick said. He slipped into the seat of the single-seater, opened his legs, and pointed his paws toward the empty area. Judy sighed, but painted her face with determination. She wasn't about to let the fox know that somewhere, deep in her core, she was afraid of him. An officer's job was not only to serve and protect, but put their own insecurities and prejudices behind them when on the clock. She wiggled into the spot between his legs. Right away, she realized how tightly pressed her rear end and tail were against his crotch. In fact, even with her hands gripping the steering wheel, her slender arms and elbows rested on his thighs.

She was acutely aware of how warm his body was. Her nose twitched, but she ignored it.

Judy started the car and it sputtered to life. A few taps on the clutch, a shift of the gears later, and the parking enforcement mobile was hobbling along the streets of Zootopia. The wind danced around her ears and they swayed back over Nick's snout. She felt his body shift behind her and he breathed in deeply. She felt her face and chest heat up, and she made sure to keep her jaw set and eyes straight ahead on the road.

Nick couldn't help but inhale the rabbit's scent. While the desire to tear her flesh apart with his teeth had evolved out of him, there was still something about her that put his senses on high alert. Rabbits were always portrayed as tiny little things, but up close Nick was surprised but how similar in size they were. Judy's lithe body was smashed right up against his.

"So where are we going?" she asked, turning her head over her shoulder. Not realizing how close together they were seated, her full, fuzzy gray cheek grazed against his pointed snout and slightly agape mouth. Judy's heart fluttered in surprise, but she snapped her head back around coolly.

"Mystic Springs Oasis," Nick said, watching the city bounce by. He wished the car moved fast enough to make the background blur, but that wasn't the case. He was sure though, that he and the rabbit were nothing more than a circular blob to the masses of cars speeding past. "Make a right up here and take it all the way down. Can't miss it. That's where your otter went."

"Got it," Judy replied, turning the wheel to make her turn. She over compensated and the fox had to grab onto the size of the door-less vehicle in order not to topple over. He clenched his teeth again and shot her another glare. "Sorry."

"I guess it's true," Nick said, letting out a laugh. "All bunnies are bad drivers."

"Heh."

The car bumped along and the two of them stayed silent. With each rumble down the road, Judy's rounded rear end bumped up and down over Nick's crotch. The rhythm was at first annoying- he had nowhere else to go or adjust himself. But after they stopped at a red light and the bunny exhaled and leaned back onto his firm, narrow chest, he realized something else.

The bossy, manipulative bunny cop, with her firm little ass digging into his cock was turning him on.

And her earthy-vanilla perfume tickling his nose when her ears blew back into his snout wasn't helping any. He inhaled deeply and tried to think of something else, but it was hard with her perfectly sculpted backside teasing his groin. He looked away and raised his arm to grab the bar above his head. His musky, male scent wafted from the inside of his shirt over to Judy's nose.

Her chest heaved and her face blushed deep crimson. Judy was grateful that the fox behind her couldn't see her face. She was having trouble keeping her eyes on the road because of the thoughts swimming through her head. The fox's heated body pressed behind her made her heart speed up to a countless and infinite puttering. His scent tantalized her nose and made her insides flip in a way that no other mammal, especially a male bunny, ever had. She chewed her lip nervously.

"Careful over there," Nick said, pointing. His arm crossed over her field of vision and made her heart backflip. "There's construction. Maybe you should try to go around it. Make a left through this alley."

"Oh…right," Judy said, nodding. She turned the wheel left, cutting through a darkly silent alley. Nick lowered his arm and rested it on his open legs. Judy felt his claw grazing gently over her thigh with every bump along the way.

"Sorry Officer Fluff," Nick hummed in her ear. "This joke mobile is tight and my arms don't really have anywhere else to go."

"You can…well…rest them in front of me, I guess," Judy said. Nick smiled and draped his paws over her chest. It was a configuration that worked out pretty well for a while.

Until Nick started tracing slowly over her collarbone, that is.

Judy inhaled and pulled in her lips, trying not to tip her head back into his throat. _There's no room in this stupid little car,_ she thought. _I knew we should have called a Zuber. What was I thinking?_

Behind her, Nick's breathing deepened and his tough, callused paws slowly dipped into the front opening of her shirt. Judy gasped and tried to squirm away, but her movements only pressed down on Nick's swelling cock, and this time…she was able to feel the bulging flesh under her rump.

"So, in addition to felony tax evasion you're willing to go to jail for assaulting an officer?" Judy screeched.

Her foot slipped off the pedal and the tiny car jerked forward. She was excited and terrified beyond belief. All of her life, knowing that her only calling was to go into law enforcement…she never could have pictured something like this happening to her on the job.

"Depends," Nick said, smiling his smug smile. He unfastened the top two buttons of her police shirt and reached his paws down. His claws just barely grazed her nipples, poking off her slightly rounded chest. "Am I assaulting an officer?"

Judy gasped and pulled the three-wheeled joke mobile off to the side of the alley. She pressed her body fully into Nick's and unabashedly wiggled her ass in his crotch.

"N…no," she squeaked out.

Nick accepted the invitation and licked the side of the bunny's long, slender neck with his wet tongue. His paws, now fully down her shirt, flicked her hard, little rosebud nipples with his thumbs. Judy threw her head back into his chest, her chest heaving forward as she squirmed under his touch.

"Nick," she moaned. "I'm not…I could lose my job…I'm not like that."

"Yeah, Carrots?" Nick whispered, his breath hot in her ears. "Then let's see what you're _really_ like."

In one swift movement, he had her belt buckle open and the zipper down of her pants. Judy's breathing stuttered and Nick lifted one of her legs, letting it drape over the dash of the tiny car. With one paw still kneading her nipples, he slipped the other hand down into her pants and under the elastic of her cotton underwear. He smiled when he felt them- the sensible material and high waisted cut, void of pattern showed him what a naïve, innocent young bunny she was. He licked his lips, the knowledge exciting him even harder.

His paw pads hadn't even slipped between her plump little slit before she was throwing her head back, arching her body, and flopping all over his lap. Nick tried to stay composed, but it was tough- he'd never been so passionately charged in his life. He kept his breathing steady, but moaned out loud when his digit slid between those pussy lips. Judy's cunt was so tight and slippery that it almost sucked on his finger as he pummeled it in and out of her little opening.

She melted, a slave to his touch. Against her will, her head turned from side to side as he licked and sucked her neck into oblivion. His tough, dry paw tugged and pulled and flicked from one nipple to the other in a expert motion that made her delirious.

"You're delicious," he whispered in her ear. "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like..."

Judy responded by smashing her fuzzy little cunt into the center of his paw.

His large, open palm squeezed and probed her pussy before settling on her tiny, tightly hooded little clit. There it stayed, flicking over her little nub, swirling at first, but then rubbing faster and faster until the little rabbit writhed and cried out, waves of electricity dancing over her body. Judy went limp in the fox's lap and glanced up into his emerald green eyes. He looked down at her with his heavy lidded eyes, sly and amused.

"We can get out now," Nick said, easing her up and brushing his paws together. "Mystic Springs Oasis is just around the other side of this wall."

Judy snapped up and nodded, pulling herself together by buttoning her shirt and zipping up her pants. "Yeah," she said, realizing her hat was gone. She wondered when it had disappeared. "Yeah, okay. Let's head in."

She tried to keep her cool, wondering if she'd hallucinated the entire scene that happened just moments before. Her body was still humming and a layer of sweat coated her forehead. But the fox, trailing just steps behind her, managed to maintain such composure that Judy questioned if it was even real. He opened the door of the Mystic Springs Oasis and allowed her to walk in first.

But if she'd been able to see his face behind hers, a sort of smug, satisfied look on his face, she'd know that if Nick had his way, their little encounter in her three-wheeled-joke-mobile was only the first of many to come…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: So Fluffy….**

He thought, without a shadow of a doubt, that the pretentious, self-satisfied little bunny would have let him off the hook after he more or less forced himself on her in her own vehicle. Kicked him out, threaten to arrest him, send backup to help her. Something to show some sort of vulnerability.

But she didn't. In fact, to a stranger's eye, there wouldn't have been any evidence or even assumption that anything had happened between the two of them.

 _Are bunnies really that stupid?_ Nick thought to himself, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He scratched behind his ear and glanced over at the petite little rabbit, wide eyed, optimistic, and gung-ho on her task to locate the missing otter. _Did she forget what I did to her back there? Short term memory loss like a fish? Is she playing it cool just to get my help?_

 _Or is she hoping she gets the chance for my shifty, low-life paws to tickle that succulent little slit again?_

He had no idea. But if anyone could put on a poker face, Nick knew that as a hustler, he was a strong contender.

So he played it cool, at first following Officer Judy Hopps around while she identified one piece of evidence for her case after another. But over the next few hours, Nick found himself getting into the detective game, connecting dots and snapping puzzle pieces together. To his surprise, he was finding the work mentally stimulating.

Which distracted him from the feeling in his pants when his mind flashed back to the earlier scene in the car…that in and of itself provided a different kind of…stimulation.

Nick swallowed hard and glanced down at Judy from their place in the Sky Tram, leading them away from the Rainforest District. In order to distract from his wandering thoughts, he shared a story about his childhood. Nothing less sexy than childhood. In response, she touched his arm tenderly.

He thought he was going to explode.

Nick inhaled deeply, feigned disgust, and pulled his arm away from the rabbit. _Think of something even less sexy_ , he thought. _Got it…traffic cameras._

"The Jam-Cam…" Nick said, realization dawning on him.

"Really," Judy said, her voice hushed. "Thank you for telling me…"

 _Don't let her reel you with that silky voice._

"No, no, no, shh!" Nick said, pulling away. "There are traffic cameras everywhere, all over the canopies. Wherever that jaguar went…"

"The cameras would have caught it!" Judy exclaimed.

"Bingo!" Nick said.

"Oh ho!" Judy said, punching Nick in the arm. "Pretty sneaky, slick!"

Nick looked down at the place where she punched him. His muzzle twitched and his eyebrows raised with interest. He wasn't sure if he was imagining that she was taking multiple opportunities to touch him, but he thought it better to leave it be for now.

"Yes," he replied instead, not making eye contact with the perky eared rabbit. "However, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now."

Judy shifted her weight, a thoughtful expression causing her eyes to soften and her nose twitch. She tilted her head slightly to one side, exposing her slender neck. Nick felt another pang in his groin, remembering the feeling of the silken fuzz all over his lips and tongue. Just as much as the rabbit grated on his nerves when they met, and really, up until she managed to save them from crime boss Mr. Big, his hunting nose and fierce libido had other thoughts about the perfectly sculpted creature in front of him.

"No..." she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But I have a friend at City Hall who might…"

As it turned out, she did. Nick and Judy commissioned the help of the assistant mayor, Dorn Bellweather, a small nervous sheep who surprisingly, didn't have any adverse reactions to Nick, a fox that she happily and without question took down into the basement and set up on her personal computer. While the small sheep booted up her system, Nick looked over at the sheep, his bright green eyes wild with excitement. He ran his claws through her wooly bouffant.

"So fluffy…" he said, enjoying the lavender scented waft rising from the sheep's head.

Judy watched his paws running over the sheep's wool and felt an unfamiliar pang that started in her chest and ended in her stomach.

"Stop it," Judy said, more sharply than she'd intended. Her voice deepened and she spat the words, unable to stop her face from contorting into a look that Nick questioned to be….

Jealousy.

Nick's erratic smile spread as he glanced back at Judy, amused by her tone. "Sheep never let me get this close!" he explained.

He wasn't sure if he was crazy, but he thought he saw her jaw clench. His lips turned up in an amused grin. Fortunately, the twitchy little sheep was called away by her boss and she scurried out of the room. Together, Nick and Judy watched the traffic cameras on the computer monitor until Nick figured out where the wolves that took the jaguar were driving, through a lesser used tunnel and up an unmarked road.

"You know, I think you'd make a pretty good cop," Judy said, giving Nick a smug, almost lopsided grin. Her eyes looked at him warmly in the face before casting downward toward the center of his legs. More specifically, it looked like she was checking out his groin, if he didn't know better.

Now Nick was the one paying attention.

He returned the look with interest, half lidded followed by a flirtatious grin. "Ugh, how dare you," he said, giving Judy a side-eyed glance.

Simultaneously, they watched the car on the screen drive away. Judy's head snapped back toward the screen. "Where does that road go?" she asked.

Nick shrugged. "Beats me," he said, standing up and pushing away his chair. He turned to make his way toward the door. "I guess there's no better time to find out, right? Come on Officer Fluff- let's break out of this dungeon. There's some bad guys to catch."

"Nick, wait," Judy said. She stood out of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm?" Nick mused, peering over his shoulder back at her. The rabbit's long gray ears were drooping, hanging like a mane of silver hair down her back. Her amethyst eyes were downcast and her chest was rising and falling. Judy stood with her paws clasped in front of her rounded thighs, beautifully shaped muscles appearing from her skin-tight police pants from months of intense training. Nick's eyes widened and his snout opened, but he made sure not to say anything else.

"Look," Judy said, looking away from Nick and grasping one of her arms in a way that made her appear insecure. "Before we head out to who-knows-wherever to chase down a savage jaguar…I wanted to know…ohhh, I'm not good at these things."

Nick examined his claws and leaned against Bellweather's computer desk. "Spit it out, Carrots," he said. "Probably nothing I haven't heard before."

Judy took in a deep breath and the determined look Nick was accustomed to returned to her face. "Okay," she said. "I just want to talk about what happened yesterday in my enforcement car."

"Ah, right. The three-wheeled-joke-mobile," he said, his eyes cast in half-lidded satisfaction.

"Yeah, that…" she said. "When you did that…with your paws…"

"What, Carrots? Read your fortune?"

"Would you stop it?" Judy hissed. Nick grinned with his sharp canines sticking out, but knew it was time to cut it out. "When you were touching Bellweather's wool before…were you thinking of doing that to her, too?"

 _Ladies and gentlemen, today's secret work is in fact jealousy,_ Nick thought. He clenched his lips together and jammed his paws in his pockets, making sure to breath out his nose because if he opened his mouth, he knew he would laugh in the poor rabbit's face.

He had an idea instead.

"Well, Officer Fluff," he said in a smug tone. "I never would have pegged you for the possessive type. That is high praise. Especially for a jerk like me who never had the guts to be anything more than a…"

"Oh, be quiet, Nick," Judy said, her fuzzy rounded cheeks changing to a deep crimson blush. "Not to say I didn't _want_ that to happen…but if you're going around thinking that I let that happen to me regularly…then you don't know anything about me."

Nick raised an eyebrow with interest and moved in closer to the quivering little bunny. He moved his face close to hers, their mouths only inches apart. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" he whispered, his emerald green eyes glimmering with excitement. Judy looked directly into them, frightened, but she found the danger of the situation thrilling.

"What?" she asked, taking a step back.

"Carrots," Nick said, closing the space between their bodies. "You should know by now, from the second I guessed you were from that carrot-choke-po'dunk that I know everything about you. It's written all over that perfect, wide-eyed face.

Judy's brows furrowed and she stamped her foot at him. "Then what am I thinking now, hot-shot?"

"You're wondering," Nick said, lowering his mouth to her drooping ear. "If my tongue would feel as rough tasting your cunt as it did licking your neck."

Judy covered her mouth with her paws, but against her will a moan escaped.

"And…" Nick said, grabbing her paw. He lowered it to his groin and used it to massage his bulging crotch through his pants. "You're wondering what it's like to have the power to make a fox come."

Judy quivered and leaned against the desk to steady herself. Nick smiled and covered her body with his, lifting her onto the table so they were at matching height.

"Don't worry, Carrots," he said, flicking his tongue out to tease her small bottom lip. "Lucky for us, there's time to answer those questions. You don't have to find out whether you can fit a fox down that cute little throat today. But there's one question that I need to find the answer to before we continue with this little investigation."

"Nick…" Judy said, leaning back on her elbows.

"I still need to find out if you're really that delicious all over, Officer Fluff."

"Nick, there's no way that…" Judy said, trailing off. "Is this how you managed to become a hustler?"

He responded with a grin and used his sharp, but articulate claws to unbutton her blue police shirt. Judy opened the shirt and slipped it off. A deep rumble escaped his throat when he saw the rabbit remove the sexless garment. The full view of her body was breathtaking. Her chest, rounded and narrow on top, her waist tiny with feminine shape. She was smooth without any accentuating fluff or fur. And those perky little nipples that he so loved tugging on and playing with the day before were back in his sight. His eyebrows knit together and he moved in, using both paws to press her luscious little breasts together. He stuck out his long tongue, ready to use it on both nipples at the same time.

"No," Judy said, putting her hand on his forehead. Confused, his eyes peered up at her face from his position near her chest. "Kiss me."

The fox kicked the computer monitor off the desk, leaping on top of the rabbit to attack her mouth with his lips. Their eyes squeezed shut as their lips met, awkward at first being different species. But as soon as their heads found the right positions to match the intensity of their desires, Judy's heart pounded against Nick's chest and her small tongue swirled and probed around his elongated one. Her thigh pressed against Nick's crotch. She liked the way it felt, hard and swollen, knowing she was the one who made it happen.

Nick lowered his head from her lips, dragging his tongue down the length of her neck, and back to those stiff little nipples. He flicked his tongue from one to the other, and Judy moaned as she tossed her head from side to side. Her tiny body got his cock pulsing with excitement and like yesterday, she could smell the heat and musk rising from under his shirt. He swirled his tongue over her nibbles, his appendage long enough to attend to both at the same time.

But the arching hips below him indicated that he should turn his attention somewhere else…

Nick crawled down off the desk, leaving the panting, heat flushed rabbit lying down on it. Already, her eyes were glossy and unfocused. In a single snap, he unfastened her uniform pants and slid them down her thick, sculpted hips. He smiled again at the sight of her baby pink, high waisted briefs before shaking his head and gliding them down and off her body.

"Get ready, Carrots," Nick hummed smugly. "Because I'm about to take you to the moon."

The bunny was trying to think of an appropriate response, but her head was spinning. She felt Nick's rough and calloused paw pad probe gently through her pussy lips, barely grazing, moving upward ever so slowly. She gasped at the sensation, though she'd recalled it from the day before, this touch felt so sensual and calculated that she could already feel the electricity building in her stomach, getting ready to roll through her body. She watched through heavy eyes as Nick lifted his paw to his lips and licked the wetness off.

"Mmm, mmm," he said. "Like fresh honey from the carrot farm."

"Shut up and put your mouth to work," Judy snapped, too lost in her desire to consider manners.

Nick had no intention of arguing.

He lowered his mouth back to the pink little slit presented for him on the assistant mayor's desk. Judy's legs were spread open and inviting. Her could see the tight little star of her rear-end, a tantalizing sight that he vowed to remember for another day. He nuzzled the soft little mound with his long, wet nose, savoring the smell from her slippery, wet little cunt, massaging her pebble of a clit with his nose. Within seconds, her hips were grinding toward his face and Nick knew it wasn't fair, nor did they have time, for anymore teasing.

He blew a soft, warm breath on her pussy before sliding his tongue between the folds. He licked her glistening little lips up and down before allowing his tongue to rest on her clit for his full attention. Soft moans came from Judy. Nick's hardened cock swelled larger, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without his turn on the receiving end.

 _Easy, big guy,_ he though, tightening his eyes, focusing on pleasuring Judy's pussy. _You'll get yours too. Just be patient and you'll have this perfect little pussy dancing all over your cock._

But it was time to take her to the moon, like he'd promised. Still flicking his tongue over her clit, Nick took his smallest digit, careful not to scratch her with his claw, and stuck it inside Judy's slippery, tight opening and thrust his fingers softly, enjoying the wet sucking down coming from her cute little cunt. Having never been with a rabbit, he wondered if Judy had a g-spot like a vixen.

Within seconds he found out that in fact, they did.

Judy arched her back and cried out, her juices squirting all over Nick's face, which he lapped up eagerly and with pleasure. He sniffed her crotch before standing up, his paws placed on his hips in proud, almost triumphant kind of gesture.

"Now," he said, watching the rabbit panting on the desk. "Does that answer your question on whether or not I wanted to do _anything_ to that sheep?"

"…uh huh…." Judy squeaked, sitting up slowly from her position.

"Good," he said, bending down to pick up her pants. "Then we understand each other."

"Wait!" Judy said, buttoning her shirt and hopping down off the desk. "Don't you want me to do anything to you, Nick? I'm having trouble believing that you're just _that_ generous."

Nick narrowed his eyes in a sly sort of way and flashed Judy a crooked smile. "Don't worry, Carrots," he said. "You only have eight hours left to solve this case. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

Judy nodded frantically. Nick held open the door for her and she bound out of the room, her face flushed but her energy revigorated. He took one last look into the assistant mayor's office, papers on her desk scattered and her computer monitor knocked on the floor, before scoffing and letting the door slam behind him,

 _But this time, Fluff,_ he thought. _I'm the one who will get_ you _for forty-eight hours…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Jumbo Pop**

They found out soon enough where the road went.

After pulling themselves together, Nick and Judy traced the location of the car they saw on the cameras in Assistant Mayor Bellweather's office. It led to some sort of clinical facility, overrun with Timberwolves acting as security. In order to slip past the wolves into the building, Judy imitated their howling sound which, like a chain reaction, set off the whole group. Before Nick's amused grin could melt from his muzzle, each and every one of those dumb dumbs were baying in unison, too distracted to notice Nick and Judy scurrying past them. Nick glanced at Judy and shot her an appreciative look.

"You," he said. "Are a clever bunny."

Judy peered into his face, accepting the compliment eagerly. In spite of her initial feelings of anger and repulsion, she was growing fond of her slick companion. She realized too that more and more that she wanted him to like her. More than just a little toy to lick and tug on when their hormones got the best of them…

 _Even though it's pretty obvious that he likes playing with my body…and he's very, very generous…_ Judy though, quickly darting her wide, violet eyes away from his narrowed green ones. Back when she was in high school, Judy might have naively mistaken Nick's immediate sexual advances for some kind of…potential soul connection. Or maybe some kind of inexplicable animal attraction, despite their varying species. A kind of hot, insatiable lust that came with evolution and an open mind.

But from the stories her older brothers told about the female bunnies their age in the burrow, she'd come to understand that some mammals just had an itch to scratch. And from the way Nick Wilde, a hustling low life fox from the inner city of Zootopia managed to cause ripping waves of thunder to roll through her small body, tingling through her aching pussy, curling down into her toes…well…quite possibly Judy found that she wasn't exempt from having the needs of her horny little cunt met too.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and followed Nick across the long bridge into the building in front of them. Once inside, they realized it was a hospital…an asylum being used as a holding cell for all fourteen missing mammals in Zootopia, including Emmett Otterton. Before Judy could make the call to her boss, Chief Bogo to let him know that all fourteen had been discovered, the door of the room containing the savage creatures opened and Zootopia Mayor, Leodore Lionheart entered with a doctor, a medium sized beaver in a lab coat. Judy gasped, whipped out her cellphone, and recorded the entire conversation between the mayor and the doctor on video.

 _The only creatures going savage are predators…_ Judy thought. Her heartbeat quickened and her breath caught in her throat. She glanced over at Nick, the fox beside her hunched tightly to the floor, their posture the same. She kept her ears down and back, as flat as she could, holding up her phone just as slightly as possible in order to catch the conversation. She felt Nick's coarse, red fur prickling the side of her chest. Her heart skipped a beat and her insides fluttered. Their arms brushed together, hers gray and silken against his, ruddy and rough. They looked into each-others' eyes and for a flicker of a moment, the suave, ever-confident cocky hustler was replaced by a mammal whose face reflected her own emotions, fear and vulnerable concern.

"Carrots," Nick whispered, reaching over. He lightly grazed his paw along her thigh, a desperate look on his face. Judy swallowed and shook her head.

"Chief Bogo isn't _going_ to find out," Mayor Lionheart growled. "And we're going to keep it that way."

There was no better time for Judy's parents to call. Her phone blared a chiming tune, filling the cell block with a nauseatingly optimistic cheer. She and Nick gasped as the room was placed on lockdown, every cell door bolting shut. The doctor hurriedly ushered the mayor out of the room, a siren, louder than an air raid horn, sounded through the entire hospital. It bounced off the concrete walls, piercing through Judy's sensitive ears. She winced and looked around the room in a panic.

"Great, great!" Nick said, snapping back to a standing position. "That's it, we're dead. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"

Judy's eyes settled on the toilet, extra-large in order to accommodate mammals of all shapes and sizes. An idea sparked through her mind and she pulled a plastic zip-top bag out of her pocket.

"Can you swim?" she asked Nick, stuffing her phone into the storage bag.

"What do you mean, _can I swim?_ " Nick asked through gritted teeth, his eyes darting and wild. "Yes, I can swim!"

"Then follow me!" Judy said. Her eyes were set and determined. She leapt into the toilet, her paw firmly on the handle. Nick's eyes widened in surprise, his body hunched with reluctance. He groaned and took one last look at the barred hospital cell behind him.

"Carrots, you're insane!" Nick said, backing up toward the toilet. He tried not to think about the foul remanence clinging to the toilet bowl from any huge mammal's disrespecting wreckage.

"You know you love me!" Judy shouted. "Come on! There's no time!"

"Do I know that?" Nick stammered with panic, climbing into the toilet with the bunny.

"Just hold your breath and grab onto me!"

Even in the midst of panic, Nick was impressed by her boldness. There were few creatures who managed to render him silent. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest. His paws grazed her chest, Judy's nipples taut and perky from the icy cold water.

"Ready?" she asked, her paw gripping the flusher handle.

"Wait," Nick said, his tone dropping. He closed his eyes and lowered his snout to her long, beautiful fuzzy neck, his breath the only thing warm on her flesh. She moaned, closing the space between his crotch and her ass. She took her paw off the flusher, reaching back to rub his muzzle and trace her paw over his cheek and ears. Nick pulled her tighter into his chest. Judy turned her face around, her cheek brushing over his. She could feel his heart pounding through their drenched clothing. Standing on the porcelain bottom of the toilet bowl, Nick spun Judy around to face him. Her eyes, brows knitted and determined, were strong and reassuring. His were frightened and unsteady. Judy massaged the back of his neck affectionately with her paw and pressed his lips to hers. He stiffened, and she felt him exhale through his pointy, wet black nose before Nick's body melted into hers.

Judy reached over and flushed the toilet.

The rushing torrent of water immediately tore around their bodies until the moment the flooding water tore their clutched paws apart. Judy and Nick's bodies were thrashed and tossed around inside the sewer pipe until finally, they were thrown out of an opening. They fell down the length of a waterfall, screaming all the way down before plunging into the stinging cold water below. Nick swam swiftly to the surface, sputtering as his head broke through the current above.

"Carrots!" he shouted, using his arms to stay afloat. "Hopps! Judy!"

Judy's head became visible, breaking through the water, her eyes set on his. "We gotta tell Bogo!" she shouted, lifting her phone in the plastic bag. "Follow me, Nick!"

Nick's heart jumped in relief. He nodded and kept his eyes on the small bunny, swimming after her. His long strokes matched her little erratic ones, but they managed to keep the same pace. Nick was relieved when he saw a small clearing, a bank of dirt and rocks off the side of a building which had come into view. With a final burst of energy, the fox and the rabbit managed to pull themselves out of the black waters and onto the ground. They looked at each other, faces tense and chests heaving.

"Well," Nick said, shaking off. He stuck his smallest digit in his ear to scoop out the remaining water and made a face. "I don't think there's a shower hot enough or soap strong enough to make me feel less disgusting after that. Whadya think, Carrots?"

Beside him, Judy was soaking wet and shivering, but still texting her boss nonetheless. "I think..." she said, her little chin quivering. "I think I need to call Bogo and tell him…and tell him…"

Nick's face softened at the sight of the shaking bunny. "Carrots," he said, his voice low and hushed. "Hey…come on. Those mammals aren't going anywhere. Even if Lionheart books it, you have your video. Take care of yourself first. Put down that phone. Can you shake the water off?"

Judy wrapped her arms around her soaking wet uniform. "Sss…sort of," she said, trying without results. Water dripped from her arms, off her face, dribbling down her long ears and pressing them flat. Nick gave her a smug, heavy lidded smile, enjoying the way she looked wet. He loosened his tie, took his fingers to his green printed shirt, unbuttoned it and shook it off.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Judy asked, turning her head and covering her eyes with the side of her paw. Nick took her paw in his and pulled her toward his dry chest.

"Warming you up, you dumb bunny," he drawled. His heartbeat thumped in his chest. Judy rested her head against it. The fur in the center of his chest was white and soft, surrounded by the coarse red fur that covered the rest of his narrow, slender body. Nick wasn't muscular, in fact, Judy would describe him as somewhat scrawny. But the muscles he had were lean and tight.

"Take your shirt off too, Fluff," Nick whispered. "You'll dry off faster that way."

Judy nodded, stepping away from Nick's heat to unfasten the buttons on her blue shirt one by one. She like the slow, soft smile on Nick's lips as he watched her. His smile curled up when she peeled off the soaked garment. He sighed, his eyes heavy not only with the same self-congratulatory look he normally kept plastered on his mug, but something else. He looked at her with eyes that made her feel sexy. Gentle eyes with a predatory gleam.

Passion glazed eyes that wanted to fuck.

"Carrots," Nick moaned from deep in his throat. He grabbed her and pulled her dripping body back into his. Heat radiated from his skin in spite of the cold air rushing up from the churning water nearby. She felt it on her cheek that rested on his chest. She felt Nick's heat rising from his stomach, through his fur. A chill ran through her, from her toes up through her ears. But finally, as her racing heart slowed, it wasn't because of the dreaded water they'd just escaped.

Judy lifted her head to meet Nick's, placed her paws on his face, and kissed him again. Nick moaned in her mouth, inhaling deeply. Judy darted her tongue in his mouth, taking a moment to savor the sweetness of his bottom lip. She was enjoying exploring his mouth with her tongue. She liked the feeling of Nick's weight shifting as they kissed. And from the hard bulging coming from the middle of his pants, it seemed like Nick was having a hard time keeping composed. Judy rubbed her stiff rosebud nipples over the fox's chest, moving teasingly from side to side. Nick thrust his hardened cock onto her wet thigh in response.

She came to find that she liked that, too.

Judy wasn't sure how she and Nick had gotten here. But she knew that there were some relationships that couldn't be explained. It would be unfair of her to give Nick all the credit in the beginning of their physical encounters, even going back to the first time he explored her pussy in that three-wheeled-joke mobile she was driving, the one she left in Tundra Town by the gate of Mr. Big's limo service.

She'd had her eye on him the whole time.

From the first moment Judy saw Nick outside of the elephant ice cream shop in the city, something about him intrigued her. She liked his eyes. She liked the feigned innocence. She even liked that way he continued to tell her off in a condescending way, trying to smash her hopes and dreams. The fact that he even bothered, the fact that every time she defended himself he spoke more…was one of the things she liked most about him. That patronizing look he gave her when he told her that she might be a supervisor one day if she hung in there….

She'd taken that memory home with her to her dank little apartment and replayed it over and over again in her head. She'd held the small bottle of Fox Repellant with one hand and danced her paw over her lust-swollen pussy, thinking the whole time about the smug, self-righteous, jerk fox. And now, even as their friendship grew from annoyance and general displeasure, there was something Nick said recently that Judy couldn't shake from her mind.

She really did wonder what it would be like to have the power to make a fox come.

Judy's arms were draped around Nick's neck. His rested lower, over the rounded curves of her hips, his paws just grazing her butt. Her lips were buried in his neck, licking the area and sucking the thick skin under his fur. Pulling away, Judy's eyes darted into Nick's and she lowered one of her paws down to his groin. Nick's canines bit his lower lip as a small sound hummed out of his throat and into Judy's ear.

"Let's me touch you here," Judy whispered into his ear. Nick's face flushed and he nodded, his green eyes glimmering with pent-up desire. Judy opened the button on his brown pants and pushed the fly aside, just slightly. Nick reached into the wet pants and pulled out his cock, so hard and swollen with need that to Judy, it seemed like it was bobbing on its own. She lifted her paws to her mouth, gasped and opened her eyes wide. It was a huge contrast from the little pink bunny nubs she'd seen in the past.

"Nick," Judy said, hovering her paw over his aching cock.

Nick reached out and pulled her toward him by the wrist. "Carrots…" he panted, his dark eyebrows knitting together. He rubbed his paws over her exposed nipples, causing Judy to arch her back and suck in a breath. She buried her face back into his neck and breathed in his scent. The tangy smell of his cock and scrotum danced in her nostrils. Judy's nose twitched, too shy to look directly at Nick's pulsing red cock. But she reached her paw down and wrapped it around the organ. Judy moved her paw slowly at first, responding to Nick's moans and movements. He pulled in his lips and started thrusting in time with her jerking. He bent his head down and clasped his mouth on one of her nipples. Judy cried out and moved her hand faster over his musky cock.

"Seems like you've done this before, Fluff," Nick whispered, his eyes gleaming.

Judy's eyes darted to Nick's in response. She stopped thrusting his cock long enough to squeeze a single drop of moisture off the tip. She looked him directly in the eyes, lifted her paw to her mouth, and licked the gleaming wetness away.

"You taste delicious too, Slick," Judy whispered in his ear.

Nick moaned one last time and grunted. His legs shook and his backside clenched under his tail. His jizz came in spurts, right into the bunny's little paw. He flashed Judy a sheepish smile as she examined the goop in her hand, a mixture of confusion and intrigue on her face.

Seconds later, the sound of police sirens filled the air. Nick and Judy looked at each other with panicked eyes. Judy shook the sticky, savory white stuff off her hand the best she could and threw her wet police shirt back on. Nick stuffed his limp, spent cock back into his pants and buttoned up his own shirt as well.

"Come on," Judy said, gesturing for Nick to follow. His glazed, unfocused eyes watched her with fatigue but he managed to make his legs work. They climbed up the side of a ravine, back to street level where Chief Bogo and the rest of the ZPD were waiting for them.

"Officer Hopps," Chief Bogo said in disbelief, watching as Judy scrambled over to Mayor Lionheart, eager to arrest him and read him his rights. The mayor was ducked into a police vehicle and taken away. Judy returned to the area where Nick and her boss were standing. "Officer Hopps…congratulations…excellent work."

The water buffalo reached down to extend his hoof to Judy's paw. Beaming, Judy accepted the handshake and reached out to clasp the hoof with the paw that just moment before, Nick had expelled his pent-up passions into.

Nick couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Think I Might Try to…Eat You?**

Nick couldn't believe the shit coming out of Judy's mouth.

Almost immediately after they found the fourteen missing mammals and had Mayor Lionheart arrested, the ZPD and Mayor Bellweather organized a press conference. It was an opportunity for Judy to share the facts of the case with the starved sea of journalists in the crowd. But the bunny, still reeling from the events at the Cliffside Asylum (including a certain fox's sexy eruption that she still hadn't had a chance to wash from her paw) was nervous and unsure of how to handle herself in front of the journalists.

"Just answer their question with a question…then answer _that_ one," Nick advised, his lean arms crossed in front of his chest.

Judy flashed him a small smile and disappeared to the podium.

What Nick _hadn't_ told the rabbit to do was pull a load of fear mongering propaganda out her ass if she was backed into a corner. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, as he listened to Judy ramble on about predators and their biological predisposition to savage, unhinged lunacy. At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Assistant Mayor Bellweather intervened and Judy was politely excused off stage.

She bound over to Nick, her face lit up with blind excitement. "Woo, that all went by so fast!" she blurted, her knees bouncing her lithe body in place. "I didn't get a chance to mention you or the case, or..."

Nick stopped her and held one of his hand in front of her face. The bunny stopped talking and her violet eyes widened in confusion. "Oh, I think you said plenty," Nick said. He clenched his teeth together, his face twisted in aggravation, the skin on his snout rippling in an aggressive sneer.

Judy's ears drooped behind her. "What do you mean?" she asked, shifting her weight.

"Clearly there's a biological component?" Nick said, repeating Judy's words from the press conference with disgust. "These predators maybe be reverting back to their primitive savage ways? Are you serious?"

"I….I just stated the facts of the case," Judy said, her voice up-pitched. "It's not like a bunny could go savage."

"Oh, right," Nick snorted, glaring at the bunny in front of him. "But a fox could, huh?"

"Nick, stop it!" Judy said. She looked at Nick's contorted face, his temper clearly rising. His face showed the same intensity every time he stared at her with hungry, passion laden eyes and she wished desperately that they were entangled in one of those moments instead of this one. Nick's eyes flashed with rage. She felt her heart beat pattering inside her chest, slamming against her rib cage. "You're not like them!"

Nick's eyes widened. "Oh, there's a _them_ now?" he said.

Judy groaned and covered her face with her paws. She didn't like where this was going. And the lingering scent of Nick's cum brought her senses to life, making the stirrings of electricity churn in the lowest part of her stomach. "You know what I mean," she said. "You're not that kind of predator."

"The kind that needs to be muzzled?" Nick snapped. "The kind that makes you think you need to carry about Fox Repellant?"

Judy's heart sank and her eyes drifting to the small tube of spray on her belt. _I never told him about my fantasy,_ she thought, beet red humiliation creeping over her chest and neck. _He touched me, came near me, kissed me in spite of this tube on my hip…knowing that at any moment…I could turn on him._

"Even after we…. let me ask you this. Are you afraid of me?" Nick demanded. Judy looked up at Nick, her nose twitching in spite of herself. "Do you think I might go nuts? Think I might go savage?"

Judy couldn't breathe. She wanted to reach out and cup his face with her paws again, like they did down in the asylum's ravine. She wanted to pull his face to hers, crush their lips together, and heal his wounds with her tongue, from the inside of his mouth, down his neck, caressing his lean and scrappy body with affection, having her fill of Nick Wilde until her insides were stretched and sore, her body limp with satisfaction, and tense, serious conversation emptied from her mind.

But that wouldn't work out, with them standing at her place of employment, and nosy journalists beginning to turn their heads toward the sound of Nick's rising voice.

"Do you think I might try to… _eat you_?" Nick said, leaping toward Judy with his claws in front of his face.

Judy gasped, coming back from her wandering thoughts, unprepared for Nick's outburst. Acting on reflexes, her body bent, taking on a defensive stance, her dumb bunny paw reaching for the Fox Repellent at her hip.

She knew she blew it.

Nick's face softened in disbelief. He too seemed to realize that he was acting uncharacteristically. _What am I doing?_ he thought, looking around the ZPD lobby. He looked down at the bunny in front of him, her eyes missing the trust he'd become accustomed to seeing. Her brows were furrowed, but gone was the lusty hunger of a rabbit whose desires were satisfied by a shifty fox with a hunger for her slick little cunt. The Judy looking at him now was ready for a fight. Her eyes were hardened. There was no lust. No caring. No friendship. He found himself questioning who the real hustler was. That was when Nick realized something.

He was crushed.

He sighed and handed Judy an employment application, filled out mere minutes ago, when he'd been stupid enough to consider her offer to work as his partner. "Probably best," he said, shoving the document in her paw. "If you didn't have a _predator_ as a partner."

Nick tore the tiny Jr. ZPD Officer sticker off his shirt and made his way toward the door, his drooping tail swishing behind him.

"No," Judy said, looking down at the application. "No…Nick… _Nick!"_

Nick's jaw was hardened in a straight, canine exposed line. He shook his head, hearing Judy calling for him. He shoved the ZPD door open with his full paw, the impact stinging the center pad, but he didn't care. _Don't let them know that they get to you..._ he thought. He shoved his paws in his pants pockets and hunched his shoulders forward. He exhaled a wavering breath and stalked down the sidewalk, away from Zootopia's City Center.

He'd been walking about a minute when a car horn and the familiar pop of a backfire banged into his ears and sliced through his thoughts. Nick glanced up and saw an old Lobo Van pulling over on the side of the road.

"Nick!" a voice growled out the window. Nick groaned at looked over at Finnick, his small running mate driving the van. Finnick's off-white long ears flapped in the breeze and his eyes shifted from the road, then over to Nick. "Hey man, what you doing singing "All Out of Love" and feelin' bad for yo sorry self? Get the hell in this van, man. I got something for you."

The van next to him stopped with a screech of its worn-out brakes. Nick sighed and climbed inside. Finnick glanced over at him and offered Nick his paw, balled into a fist. The two bumped them together before Finnick's teeth clenched and curled into a crazed smile. He stepped on the old van's clutch and shifted immediately into second, causing the van's tires to spin, lurch, and backfire again. Nick's eyes widened and he grabbed onto the dash board.

"I already forgot that you drive like a maniac," Nick said, slumping his head against the window.

"What that bunny do to you, man?" Finnick snapped, clutching the steering wheel tightly in his paws. "Two days and I'm left with… _this_ excuse for my partner in my van? Naw man, snap out of it, brother."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nick snorted, watching the blur of the city roll by. "I'm right on that, doctor."

Finnick shot Nick a narrow-eyed glare, his short feet resting upward on the seat. "Look man," Finnick said, reaching for the cigar stump in his ash tray. The lighter popped out, glowing red hot, from its tubular home in the dash board socket. He sucked on the cigar, lighting the remaining nub before looking back at Nick. "You ever stop to think that maybe you weren't meant to be the good guy?"

Nick raised an eyebrow and lifted his head off the window. "I'm listening," he replied, resting his snout and cheek in his paw.

"Look, fool," Finnick said, holding the cigar in his paw. "You the one who always says you can only be what you are. And here you go, playing detective with the fuzz, tryin' be a hero. This ain't the story where you turn good, man."

Finnick turned the van off into an ally and slowed to a stop. Nick looked around, his face confused. "Why are we stopping here?" Nick asked. Finnick grinned and opened the van door, gesturing for Nick to follow him. Nick opened his door and climbed out.

"Because bro," Finnick said, leaping on the van's chrome bumper. He reached for the button to open the back doors of the van. "This is a story where the bunny…turns _bad."_

Finnick snapped open the van doors. Nick blinked, his eyes wide with horror. His jaw dropped open, his canines and fangs exposed in disbelief. In the back of the van was a chestnut furred bunny, wearing a blue bikini and a fake ZPD badge. She was wearing a costume style police officer cap and high boots. She was handcuffed by the ankles and by the hands.

"Finn!" Nick shouted, pushing his laughing friend. "You kidnapped a bunny?"

Finnick was cackling, gasping between laughs to catch his breath. "Naw, fool, naw!" he said. "I bought her for you. You think I didn't know I'd find you crying down the sidewalk? Go ahead man, have fun with her first. Sweetheart, tell my friend Nick here what we named you for the hour."

The brown bunny glanced up at Nick with purple eyes that looked strange and unfocused. _Contact lenses,_ he noted. Her chest was narrow, but the curves on it stuck out more than Judy's, a result of muscles from Judy's physical training.

"Jody," the bunny whispered with a slight smile, like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "My name is Jody Bounds."

"Oh, fuck you," Nick groaned, glaring at Finnick. "Keep me out of your escapades."

"Ha, ha! Ain't she great!" Finnick exploded, slapping his knee. "Nick, you had a rough two days. Play a little, man. Hell, maybe you onto something with yo bunny fetish. Maybe I'll keep this one around!"

"Piss off," Nick said, waving his paw at Finnick. He peered into the van, back at the handcuffed, bikini clad bunny. "Darling, it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a real nice day, you hear?"

Finnick watched his friend walk away, back toward the city. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the fuzzy little bunny in his van.

"Get ready sweetheart," he growled, climbing inside the van. "Because that fool back there wouldn't have known what to do with that wet bunny snatch and tasty little clit anyway."

Jody giggled and writhed in her handcuffs. Finnick sneered at her, using one paw to massage his hardening cock and the other to guide his shorts away from his short, furry legs.

The van door slammed shut and latched with an echoing click.

Judy never felt lower in her life.

She sighed and leaned her paw on her rounded gray cheek, gazing out at the open fields of her parents' carrot farm. After her careless and irresponsibly declaration at the press conference, tensions were high in Zooptopia. Random predators continued to go savage and pray openly discriminated them. The city was a mess and divided. Judy made a choice to resign at the ZPD and came home. Not that being home was any better. It was boring, mundane, and most of all…lacking the attention of a certain fox that Judy couldn't stop thinking about.

It was even worse when a pink utility van drove up, and Judy perked at the sight of a fox driving it. Her stomach flipped and for a second, her breath caught in her throat. But when she took a second look, the fox, while familiar, didn't resemble Nick in the least.

"Is that…Gideon Gray?" she asked her parents, who'd come to join her at the farm stand at the side of the road.

"Yup," her mother said cheerfully. "We work with him now. He's our partner."

"That's right," her father agreed. "Gid is one of the best pastry chefs in the Tri-Burrows. And we never would've given him a chance if it wasn't for you, Judy."

A small smile crept over Judy's face. "Hey, that's really cool you guys," she said appreciatively. _I might as well be a reasonable bunny and go say hi to him._

Judy got up from her stool at the farm stand and stepped around it, watching Gideon for a moment. He'd opened the back of his van, attending to racks of pies. She folded her arms and leaned against the wooden stand. Like Nick, Gideon had a pointed snout, but it was far closer to his face. His body was wide, his stomach and backside protruding from the bindings of his denim overalls. His eyes were wide and naïve…there were no signs of the street-smart experience that painted Nick's face.

 _Maybe it's not a fox thing after all…_ Judy thought, a tingling feeling dancing through her feet.

Suddenly, she snapped to attention, listening to her father and Gideon talking about the purple flowers in the fields. _What did Gideon just call those…did he say…_

"The Night Howlers!" Judy exclaimed. "That's it! That's what I've been missing! Dad, keys, keys! I gotta go- love you, bye!"

Judy's mom, dad, and Gideon Gray all gaped at Judy with dropped jaws, but her father still managed to pull his keys out of his pocket and throw them at her. Judy leapt into the farm truck, started the engine and peeled out.

 _I can still solve this case,_ she realized, driving back toward Zootopia as fast as the rickety old truck would allow. _But there's no way I can do it alone. And if Nick won't talk to me on my own merit…maybe for the sake of the case…_ Judy exhaled a deep, wavering breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. In record time, the sprawling metropolis loomed in front of her.

 _I'm going to find that van,_ she thought, her pink nose twitching. _And when I do…that's when I'll find Nick._

Judy was just driving through the slums over the city, when she saw Finnick's painted Lobo Van pulled over in an ally. She slammed her foot on the brakes of the old truck, feeling it screech and seize. She threw open the door and ran over to the back of the van, knocking frantically. She heard muffled laughter from inside before the door swung open.

"Who is it?!" Finnick demanded, wielding a bat. His face softened, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Judy.

Judy took a quick glimpse into the smoky van and saw a brown rabbit covering herself with a wine-colored blanket. The bunny inside craned her neck to see the commotion before looking down to examine her paw nails.

"I need to find Nick," Judy said. "Please. Where is he?"

Finnick snorted and leaned on the side of the van. "Girl, that boy be heartbroken in a ditch somewhere."

"A ditch?"

Finnick nodded. "Yeah, the old Zootopia River. I tell him it's a drainage ditch, but he goes there to think. Two miles that way, can't miss it. And girl…tell him now I get what the fuss is about."

Judy flashed Finnick a nervous smile. "I…yeah…thanks."

She could hear Nick humming to himself before she even saw him in the dried-up river.

"Nick!" Judy called out, her heart pattering inside her ribcage. "Nick?"

And then, as though he'd never left her sight, he was in an old beach lounging chair. Relief poured over Judy the moment she saw him. Dozens of thoughts piled up in front of her, and she knew she only had seconds to talk to him. Judging by the disinterested look on his face, sunglasses blocking his eyes, she already had a bad feeling churning in her stomach.

 _Where do I start? What do I say?_

Her discovery about the night howlers blurted out of her mouth.

A scoffing sound puffed out of Nick's mouth. "Wow. Isn't that interesting." he said dismissively. He got up from his chair, took off his sunglasses, and walked away, making his way through a dark tunnel. Judy hated that she couldn't see his face. She wanted those eyes back on hers.

"Wait!" she said. "Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either."

Nick stopped walking and for a moment, Judy took advantage of the fact that he seemed to be listening to her.

"I was ignorant," Judy continued. "And irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you."

Nick, with his back still toward the bunny, exhaled and pressed his lips together. Everything in his nature was conflicted. Part of him wanted to walk away. Stop pretending that he could be a hero. Accept that who he was…was a sly fox. A predator that according to the city, couldn't be trusted.

But the other part heard the soft, lyrical voice of the bunny behind him, and wanted to crush his face against hers. He wanted to taste her mouth, run his paws over her soft, muscular, fit little body. He wanted to tear her clothes off and flick his individual pads over her softly mounded nipples until she cried out in ecstasy. He wanted to dart his tongue in and out of the wet little nest between her legs until her ears drooped at her side and their legs were weak.

"And after we're done," Judy said, her voice breaking with emotion. "You can hate me, and... and that'll be fine, because I was a _horrible_ friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny."

A warm, sly smile spread over Nick's muzzle. He lifted the carrot shaped recorder pen that Judy had given him, rewinding and replaying the last sentence a few times for effect. His ears softened and pointed back as he turned around to look at the sobbing bunny before him. It was the first time he was seeing her in something other than her police uniform (or topless) and he glanced down at her tight jeans appreciatively.

"Don't worry, Carrots," Nick said. "I'll let you erase it... in 48 hours. Get in here."

Judy gasped and smiled, running over to Nick. She placed her head on his torso and shivered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh you bunnies," he whispered, his voice gentle and warm in her ear. "So emotional…deep breath…trying to steal the pen, huh? Fluff, you're standing on my tail…off…off…off!"

"Sorry!" Judy said, snapping away from Nick. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I just can't stop hurting you, can I?"

"Well, we're all good at something, Carrots," Nick said, giving her the sly, heavy lidded glance that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Puh," Judy scoffed, kicking a rock away with her foot. "That's something I'd rather _not_ be good at. I've already messed things up for so many people."

"Yeah, kind of," Nick said, lifting his arms to rest them on his head. "But I know you'll find a way to make it up to me, right?"

"Nick…" Judy's heart fluttered and danced in her chest. She moved closer to her friend and rested her paw on his chest. He glanced down at her, his eyes warm. He lowered his arms down to her waist and pulled her back toward his body.

"Tell me Carrots," he said, closing the space between their bodies. "Did you miss me?"

Judy pressed her cheek against his thin, button up green Hawaiian shirt. She inhaled Nick's scent, scrappy and masculine, earthy and wild. She nodded her head up and down, shivering as Nick's paw pet the top of her head, gently caressing her ears down her back.

"Say it, Fluff."

"I missed you, Nick," she whispered. "I missed being with you."

"What else did you miss?"

"I…" Judy started, but suddenly felt shy. "Nick…come on…"

"I want to hear it coming out of that beautiful little mouth," Nick said. He placed his paws on Judy's cheeks and gently tipped her face up to meet his gaze. He lowered his face down to hers, their lips centimeters apart. Nick's lips parted and he darted his tongue over her bottom lip. "Is that what you missed?"

"I…I missed your eyes watching me…" Judy said, looking away from Nick. But with his face so agonizingly close, she could feel his face turn up into a grin. "I missed the amused look you get when I do something dumb. I missed how we found small ways to touch each other when other mammals were around…"

"Hmm mmm," Nick hummed, his paws reaching behind her to cup her ass in her tight jeans. He squeezed her cheeks, perfectly molded to his paws. A sound came out of Judy's lips and she pressed her chest deeper into Nick's. He unfolded his tongue and dragged it, long and wet, over her slender neck. "My feelings are less hurt by the second, Carrots. Keep going."

Judy's breath wavered with excitement and she was finding it harder to breathe. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to welcome Nick's hot tongue lapping over her neck. "I missed your excitement," she gasped. "I missed your voice in my ear…"

Nick's tongue slid in Judy's ear as his paws lowered inside her jeans. He deftly opened the snap and slid one paw inside the front of her underwear. He curled one of his digits and let it slide over her puffy slit. His eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his teeth at the mere feeling of the slippery proof of her excitement all over his pad. "What about this, Carrots?" he growled, moving back to her lips. "Did you miss my paws in you, too?"

The quivering bunny gasped and threw her head back. That was the only answer Nick needed before he lowered his mouth to her pink checkered button down shirt and ripped it open with his teeth. His paws were occupied, one grazing her fuzzy opening, just probing it with his smallest claw. The other dragged over her nipples, painfully light, the feeling almost torturous for Judy. Her shirt fell off and Nick sucked in a breath before dropping to his knees to push her jeans down over her round, ample bottom and fluffy tail. For the first time since they met, the bossy police officer bunny was naked in front of him.

Judy was too turned on to feel shy. She could see from the look in Nick's gleaming eyes that he appreciated the glorious little body before his eyes. "What about you?" Judy said softly.

Nick crawled over to her and raised his eyebrows. "What about me, Officer?" he drawled, unable to hide his smile. "Am I breaking the law?"

"Yeah," Judy said, kissing Nick lightly on the lips. "You're under arrest for wearing too many clothes. Five years' jail time for resisting an officer."

"Well…far be it for me to break the law," Nick said, glancing over her naked body. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his body. Judy's heart skipped a beat when she saw his red and white chest exposed again and new excited feelings rushed over her. And when Nick unfastened his brown pants and pulled them down and off his body, a new wave of crimson heat rushed over her. From a patch of dark red fur between his legs, Nick's cock stood out, hard and glistening at the tip. "How do you want me, Officer?"

Judy threw her arms around Nick's center, running them up and down his lean thighs. His cock hovered just inches below her nose, and she immediately knew what she wanted.

"Lay down," she said. "Let me show you how sorry I am for hurting you."

"Yes ma'am," Nick said. He lowered his body onto the soft dirt under the tunnel, the darkness and the shadows surround him and the bunny, keeping them hidden from Zootopia and its residents.

Judy climbed on his chest, straddling him. Nick propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his tail to his side. She looked him in the eyes one last time, passionate and hungry, before pressing her lips against his. She inhaled as they kissed deeply, Nick's paws running over her body. Judy pulled away from their kiss and slid down over Nick's body. She rubbed her face over the thick, red cock in front of her, inhaled the deeply sexual scent before running her tongue over it for the first time.

Nick groaned, panting with his head back. Immediately, Judy felt his body tense but he took control over himself quickly. She smiled and stuffed entire head of his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking. She liked the way he felt in her mouth. She liked the salty-savory taste, a flavor that was wholly Nick. She wondered how he would react with his cock down her throat…

"Carrots!" Nick gasped, his green eyes squeezed tight. "You don't know how good that feels…"

"Sure I do, Slick," Judy said, rubbing the fox's throbbing red organ all over her face. "It feels the same as when that long, wet tongue of yours dances over my pussy…" Small sucking and slurping sounds escaped Judy's mouth as she squeezed Nick's cock in and out of her mouth. She wet her tongue with her saliva and watched it glide down the sides of Nick's cock. She bobbed her head up and down, loving the feeling of his body tensing, tightening, knowing she was making it happen.

Nick abruptly sat up and pulled Judy toward his face. Their lips met again, but the kiss was slow and tender. He pressed his forehead against hers and Nick's eyes explored hers. "Carrots..." he whispered.

A smile spread over Judy's face. "You want to fuck me, don't you?" she mused.

To her delight, Nick, gasping and overrun with desire managed to nod. She kissed him on the side of his snout.

"Lay back down," she whispered. Nick obeyed, his body painfully tight with impending climax. The full-view sight of the rabbit positioning herself over his cock was too much to bear, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Judy's body was small, but she was agile and flexible. She rubbed Nick's upright cock over her dripping wet pussy lips, letting it swirl around her visible pink clit. Her little cunt shivered and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last before her little body exploded. Small sounds escaped her as she lowered her pussy to take Nick's cock, and he watched as her body was stretched and filled without extra space. She liked the way he felt deep inside her.

"You feel amazing, Nick," Judy gasped, her eyes unfocused with a sort of passionate glaze. Nick nodded, his face red hot.

He gritted his canines and grasped the little rabbit by the hips. He held her in place and thrust his hips, slowly at first, trying not to hurt her. But by the reassuring look on her face and the way she chewed her bottom lip, Nick knew that Judy was in the same place he was. And by the time Judy started grinding her soaking pussy on him, he knew he could let go. He ran one pad over her exposed clit before she arched her back, pinched her nipples, and cried out. He shuddered, his own orgasm rolling through his body, deeper that when she gave him the paw-job, and felt hot little squirts from his cock finding their way inside the bunny's body.

Both gasping and panting, Nick and Judy looked at each other and smiled, letting out a nervous laugh. They untangled their bodies from each other and made a treasure hunt for their clothes.

"I guess all's forgiven then, huh?" Judy asked, stepping into her jeans and pulling them up.

Nick pulled on his shirt. "It was the whole time, Carrots," he said, adjusting his clip-on tie. He bent his head toward her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "So we going to solve a case or what?"

Judy smiled at Nick and nodded. Together, they made their way to her father's truck and Judy unlocked the doors. Nick opened the door. Sitting on the bench seat was a half-pint of blueberries. His eyes lit up with delight. He'd thought they only grew carrots.

And he was starving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Are All Bunnies Bad Drivers?**

It wasn't until Mr. Big was going to ice the weasel that Nick knew he was falling for her.

He couldn't help the sly, appreciative smiling from curling over his pointed face when the crime boss' pregnant daughter said she was naming her daughter Judy. Holding his cup of coffee in his paws, he watched the bunny with affectionate, heavy eyes as Judy gushed with flattery.

And later that day, in the exhibit pit at the museum, it was everything in his power not to rip off her jeans and bathe her body with his tongue. He wanted to stop between her legs and let his tongue dance in Judy's sensual folds when Bellwether shot him with (what she thought was) the Night Howler serum. He'd clamped his strong jaws down on Judy's shirt, knowing it would look like her throat from a distance. She'd let her body go limp after her overdramatized declaration of "blood, blood, blood…and death…", her legs opening for Nick. His face hovered just inches above her lower half, another slow grin rising over his muzzle from the scent wafting from her. Judy's scent, a combination of sweat, excitement, earthiness…something completely unique from anything else Nick had ever smelled.

He knew he was addicted to it.

He'd never meant for his and Judy's story to have any sort of _love_ in it. Hell, when he thought back to their initial meeting her naïve overconfidence was enough to make Nick hurl. Even after he'd slipped his paws down into her cotton panties. How he'd confidently slid his way into her juicy little cunt, apathetically assaulting an officer. Risking jail for the second time that day. Just in an effort to frighten the bunny and get her off his tail. It didn't work. The more he pushed back, the more she pressed on, and it got harder and harder to get away.

He didn't want to run anymore.

So, it really wasn't all bad, after Nick and Judy revealed to Bellwether that they hustled her and got her to admit her scheme to turn all predators savage, that Judy wrapped her arm over Nick's shoulder. In return, he held the bunny around the waist, enjoying the feeling of her weight leaning against him. The excitement was overwhelming. The sirens in the distance blared. Nick was seduced by everything around him.

His application for employment was approved the next day.

Judy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Nick in his police uniform. She'd been asked by Chief Bogo to speak at the new recruit graduation ceremony and hadn't seen Nick since he left for physical training. His chest was broad and wide. His frame, still narrow per his build, was sculpted by sleek muscles which pressed against the shirt's blue fabric. His neck, once scrawny and rough, looked thick in his button up collar. His eyes, once narrowed with sly scheming, were wide with discipline and pride. Until a little bit of Nick came through when he winked at her.

In a nutshell, she wanted to tear his clothes off.

Judy let her paws linger on his chest a moment longer than she needed to after she'd pinned Nick's police badge to his uniform. She ran them over his body and gave him a once-over look of approval. A sweet, almost childish smile grew over Nick's face as he and Judy saluted each other.

The façade only lasted so long. They couldn't keep their paws off each other. Not even in the bull pen, the classroom where all officers received their daily assignments. Judy and Nick casually decided to share a seat, letting their thighs, warm and suggestive, press against each other's. Having Nick so close to her in the workplace made Judy's heart race. And Nick's face when he smirked and told the chief he should have his own line of greeting cards made Judy giggle like a high schooler. But she shook herself out of her thoughts and snapped to attention when she realized Chief Bogo was addressing her and Nick.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde," the enormous black buffalo announced, resting his thick muscles on the podium. "Parking duty. Dismissed. Just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

"Yes sir!" Judy said, hopping up on the chair and saluting her boss. Nick followed suit with a half-hearted salute, then waved his hand dismissively at the buffalo once his back was turned. Judy raced out of the bull pen, over to the front desk where Clawhauser, the rotund cheetah officer, stuffed a donut in his mouth and tossed her over a set of keys.

"Don't forget you two," Clawhauser sang, donut sprinkles falling from his mouth. "Front desk shuts down early tonight! I snagged tickets to tonight's _sold out_ Gazelle concert. The angel is taking me to heaven tonight!"

Judy's eyes widened. "I wish we could go…" she said, glancing over at Nick.

"Too bad it's sold out," Nick sneered, rolling his eyes. "I was going to wear my best skirt."

Judy nudged him with her elbow. "If you were there, you'd love it!" she said. "Hurry, Nick!" She flashed Nick a perky smile and waved for him to follow her out to the back lot, where the ZPD cars were parked. Nick raised his eyebrows and picked his teeth with his claw.

"So what are we riding in today, Carrots?" Nick said, smirking. "Graduating to a _four_ wheeled joke mobile?"

Judy grinned at Nick and scoped the parking lot. "I don't know, slick," she said, lifting the keys in her paw and pressing the unlock button. The lights on an enormous monster truck style car flashed. "Laughing yet?"

Nick's ears folded back and he craned his neck toward the huge vehicle.

"That's what I thought," Judy said. "Get in!"

Who was he to disobey his superior?

They climbed in, Judy starting up the vehicle and peeling out of the parking lot. A quick visit to Finnick selling Pawpsicles and they were back on the road. Nick glanced over at the bunny next to him, her purple eyes focused on the road. Her long, velvety ears up at attention. Her soft, rounded chest leaning forward, concentrating on finding their street racer.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. His pants tightened around his crotch and he adjusted himself in his seat.

"So are all bunnies bad drivers," he said, bouncing his Pawpsicle in his paws. "Or just you?"

Judy slammed on the brakes, sending the unbuckled fox sliding forward in his seat.

"Oops," she said dryly. "Sorry."

Nick's treat was stuck to his face and he pulled it away with a chortle. "Heh, sly bunny," he said.

"Dumb fox!" Judy retorted.

Nick's eyes narrowed and he grinned at Judy. "You know you love me," he hummed.

"Do I know that?" Judy asked, glancing over at him. She inhaled deeply, her eyes locked with Nick's seductive emerald orbs. She racked her brain for a sarcastic answer. She wanted to say something that would mess with his head. Leave him questioning and unsure. Something that would give her all the power and make him wonder where he stood. But the only thing that seemed right was the truth.

"Yes," she said, surrendering. "Yes I do."

Nick's mouth opened slightly, just enough for Judy to see his sharp canines pointing through. His paw crept over the seat, inching its way toward her thigh. She sucked in a breath, electricity humming through her body in anticipation of his touch. The car was big enough for them to hide in the back and…

A red car speeding through a traffic light took her sexual thoughts with it. She gave Nick a determined look. He nodded and snapped his aviator sunglasses on. They turned on their car's police siren and chased the red car through Savannah Central at high speeds, down away from the main drag until the car pulled over.

"Come on," Judy said, parking the ZPD vehicle and opening her door. "Let's shut this guy down." Nick nodded, hopped down out of the car, and approached the parked red sports car with his paws in his pockets.

"Sir," Judy said, approaching the driver's side window. "You were going 115 miles per hour. I hope you have a good explanation."

The window rolled down. To Judy's surprise, she was looking into the face of Flash, Nick's sloth friend from the DMV. Nick's face burst into a wide smile and he snapped off his sunglasses.

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!" Nick said, unable to hide his amusement.

The sloth's face slowly turned up into a sheepish grin. "Niiiiiiiiiick," he said. "When….did….you….become….a cop?"

"Just in time to send you to jail for speeding, old pal!" Nick said, leaning his furry red arm on Flash's car. "Five years, no probation."

"Hey, this isn't coffee hour!" Judy said, looking back and forth from Flash to Nick. "This guy was speeding like a maniac! We have to write him a ticket…at the very least! Hell, a sobriety test might be more appropriate!"

"Have a heart, Carrots," Nick said, putting his paw around the bunny's shoulder. "Flash is a good guy. We can let him go with a warning. Didn't we owe him one anyway for running that plate?"

"Nick…is….right," the sloth agreed, nodding. "I…was….just…having…fun. Isn't…there…something…I…can…do…so….I…don't…lose…my job?"

"What do you mean?" Judy screeched, furrowing her eyebrows. "You can't just speed through these streets, endangering everyone's life around you and expect to just get let…."

The sloth's grin widened and he reached into his center console. "What…about…if…I gave…. you these?" Flash said. Two strips of paper dangled in front of Judy's face.

Judy gasped and clasped her paws over her mouth. "Are those tickets to the…."

Flash nodded painfully slow. Judy squealed and grabbed Nick's furry arm.

"We get to go!" she screamed, snatching the tickets from the sloth's claws. "We get to go to the concert tonight!" With a final cheer, Judy spun around and raced back to the ZPD vehicle.

Nick watched the bunny run off with an amused look. He chuckled and turned back to his friend driving the red sports car.

"Great," he said, shaking his head and putting his sunglasses back on. "Thanks for getting me stuck going to a Gazelle concert."

Flash blinked and glanced at his fox friend. "What are you….Nick…stupid?" he said. "All…ladies…love…Gazelle."

"Yeah?" Nick said, leaning against the red driver's side door.

"Gazelle…makes…girls….happy." Flash replied.

"And?"

Flash gave Nick a look like he was slow. "And…when…girls….are….happy…" he continued.

A slow grin spread over Nick's snout. His eyes widened and gleamed mischievously. "Then the fox she's with reaps the benefits. Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash! Way to hustle, bud! I owe you again! I'll see you later!"

Nick let out a small victory cheer and leap, spinning around to head back to the ZPD vehicle. Flash shook his head and laughed.

"He…has it…bad…" Flash said to himself. "I…don't…remember…Nick being….so…. dumb…"

The gazelle concert was the most exciting experience of Judy's life. The music blared. The lights flashed. She was so close to the stage that she could almost smell the sweat of the backup dancing tigers mingling with the crisp evening air. She hopped and danced with more energy than she'd had since before she and Nick cracked the missing mammal case. Which reminded her…

She glanced over at heavy lidded, content looking fox at her side, his paw in his pocket and his head bobbing appreciatively to the music. Judy gave him a quick, side eyed peek, trying not to make it too obvious that she was watching him. Nick's jaw was strong and set. Even back in his usual green Hawaiian shirt garb, she could see the newly formed muscles pressing on the fabric. In spite of everything they'd been together, the strange way their friendship formed, up to and including their spontaneous, unconventional union…she was too shy to reach out and touch him in public.

Instead, she grinned, and slammed her round, muscular hip into his bony one. Nick staggered, momentarily caught off guard. But one look at the smiling, excited bunny at his side, and he couldn't help the sly grin from curling over his face.

 _She'll never stop surprising me,_ Nick though, shuffling his arms in a gesture that just almost resembled dancing. He thought back to the series of events that led them to this moment. Electricity hummed through his body, zapping him in his crotch when he thought about the warm delights of Judy's body that he'd experienced under the bridge just a few weeks earlier.

He knew he wanted to relive that moment again.

 _But how do we beat that now?_ Nick thought. An idea struck him, and he reached out and pulled Judy toward him.

Judy's heart slammed in her chest. The surprise of Nick's touch drowned out the music in her ears. Their faces neared one another's, lips hovering apart. Judy's eyes widened and her ears dropped in Nick's arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The only thing we haven't done yet," Nick said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"But…but everyone here will see us," Judy replied, her eyes darting to see where their co-workers and other acquaintances in the crowd danced. "My parents might even be here."

"Let them watch," Nick said. "A little voyeurism never hurt anyone." He dipped the bunny in his arms. "They'll think _you're_ the one who's gone a little _bad._ "

And under the night sky and moonlight of Zootopia, Nick and Judy's lips met in a kiss as the last note of Gazelle's song melted into the stars.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The next chapter is the original ending I'd posted that generated a lot of hate.**

 **If you're curious and want to see a three-way, read on.**

 **If not, stop here and enjoy the romantic ending.**

 **Reader discretion. You've been warned.**

 **Happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Access to this bonus chapter is being posted by the request of one of you lovely readers.

I'd posted this as the original ending with severe negative backlash.

I still like it. Maybe you will too.

Enjoy!

 ***Original Chapter Five: Are All Bunnies Bad Drivers?***

It wasn't until Mr. Big was going to ice the weasel that Nick knew he was falling for her.

He couldn't help the sly, appreciative smiling from curling over his pointed face when the crime boss' pregnant daughter said she was naming her daughter Judy. Holding his cup of coffee in his paws, he watched the bunny with affectionate, heavy eyes as Judy gushed with flattery.

And later that day, in the exhibit pit at the museum, it was everything in his power not to rip off her jeans and bathe her body with his tongue. He wanted to stop between her legs and let his tongue dance in Judy's sensual folds when Bellwether shot him with (what she thought was) the Night Howler serum. He'd clamped his strong jaws down on Judy's shirt, knowing it would look like her throat from a distance. She'd let her body go limp after her overdramatized declaration of "blood, blood, blood…and death…", her legs opening for Nick. His face hovered just inches above her lower half, another slow grin rising over his muzzle from the scent wafting from her. Judy's scent, a combination of sweat, excitement, earthiness…something completely unique from anything else Nick had ever smelled.

He knew he was addicted to it.

He'd never meant for his and Judy's story to have any sort of _love_ in it. Hell, when he thought back to their initial meeting her naïve overconfidence was enough to make Nick hurl. Even after he'd slipped his paws down into her cotton panties. How he'd confidently slid his way into her juicy little cunt, apathetically assaulting an officer. Risking jail for the second time that day. Just in an effort to frighten the bunny and get her off his tail. It didn't work. The more he pushed back, the more she pressed on, and it got harder and harder to get away.

He didn't want to run anymore.

So, it really wasn't all bad, after Nick and Judy revealed to Bellwether that they hustled her and got her to admit her scheme to turn all predators savage, that Judy wrapped her arm over Nick's shoulder. In return, he held the bunny around the waist, enjoying the feeling of her weight leaning against him. The excitement was overwhelming. The sirens in the distance blared. Nick was seduced by everything around him.

His application for employment was approved the next day.

Judy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Nick in his police uniform. She'd been asked by Chief Bogo to speak at the new recruit graduation ceremony and hadn't seen Nick since he left for physical training. His chest was broad and wide. His frame, still narrow per his build, was sculpted by sleek muscles which pressed against the shirt's blue fabric. His neck, once scrawny and rough, looked thick in his button up collar. His eyes, once narrowed with sly scheming, were wide with discipline and pride. Until a little bit of Nick came through when he winked at her.

In a nutshell, she wanted to tear his clothes off.

Judy let her paws linger on his chest a moment longer than she needed to after she'd pinned Nick's police badge to his uniform. She ran them over his body and gave him a once-over look of approval. A sweet, almost childish smile grew over Nick's face as he and Judy saluted each other.

The façade only lasted so long. They couldn't keep their paws off each other. Not even in the bull pen, the classroom where all officers received their daily assignments. Judy and Nick casually decided to share a seat, letting their thighs, warm and suggestive, press against each other's. Having Nick so close to her in the workplace made Judy's heart race. And Nick's face when he smirked and told the chief he should have his own line of greeting cards made Judy giggle like a high schooler. But she shook herself out of her thoughts and snapped to attention when she realized Chief Bogo was addressing her and Nick.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde," the enormous black buffalo announced, resting his thick muscles on the podium. "Parking duty. Dismissed. Just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

"Yes sir!" Judy said, hopping up on the chair and saluting her boss. Nick followed suit with a half-hearted salute, then waved his hand dismissively at the buffalo once his back was turned. Judy raced out of the bull pen, over to the front desk where Clawhauser, the rotund cheetah officer, stuffed a donut in her mouth and tossed her over a set of keys.

"Don't forget you two," Clawhauser sang, donut sprinkles falling from his mouth. "City-sponsored Gazelle concert! The singing angel will take us to heaven tonight!"

"Great," Nick sneered, rolling his eyes. "I'll make sure to wear my best skirt."

Judy nudged him with her elbow. "We wouldn't miss it!" she said. "Hurry, Nick!" She flashed Nick a perky smile and waved for him to follow her out to the back lot, where the ZPD cars were parked. Nick raised his eyebrows and picked his teeth with his claw.

"So what are we riding in today, Carrots?" Nick said, smirking. "Graduating to a _four_ wheeled joke mobile?"

Judy grinned at Nick and scoped the parking lot. "I don't know, slick," she said, lifting the keys in her paw and pressing the unlock button. The lights on an enormous monster truck style car flashed. "Laughing yet?"

Nick's ears folded back and he craned his neck toward the huge vehicle.

"That's what I thought," Judy said. "Get in!"

Who was he to disobey his superior?

They climbed in, Judy starting up the vehicle and peeling out of the parking lot. A quick visit to Finnick selling Pawpsicles and they were back on the road. Nick glanced over at the bunny next to him, her purple eyes focused on the road. Her long, velvety ears up at attention. Her soft, rounded chest leaning forward, concentrating on finding their street racer.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. His pants tightened around his crotch and he adjusted himself in his seat.

"So are all bunnies bad drivers," he said, bouncing his Pawpsicle in his paws. "Or just you?"

Judy slammed on the brakes, sending the unbuckled fox sliding forward in his seat.

"Oops," she said dryly. "Sorry."

Nick's treat was stuck to his face and he pulled it away with a chortle. "Heh, sly bunny," he said.

"Dumb fox!" Judy retorted.

Nick's eyes narrowed and he grinned at Judy. "You know you love me," he hummed.

"Do I know that?" Judy asked, glancing over at him. She inhaled deeply, her eyes locked with Nick's seductive emerald orbs. She racked her brain for a sarcastic answer. She wanted to say something that would mess with his head. Leave him questioning and unsure. Something that would give her all the power and make him wonder where he stood. But the only thing that seemed right was the truth.

"Yes," she said, surrendering. "Yes I do."

Nick's mouth opened slightly, just enough for Judy to see his sharp canines pointing through. His paw crept over the seat, inching its way toward her thigh. She sucked in a breath, electricity humming through her body in anticipation of his touch. The car was big enough for them to hide in the back and…

A red car speeding through a traffic light took her sexual thoughts with it. She gave Nick a determined look. He nodded and snapped his aviator sunglasses on. They turned on their car's police siren and chased the red car through Savannah Central at high speeds, down away from the main drag until the car pulled over.

"Come on," Judy said, parking the ZPD vehicle and opening her door. "Let's shut this guy down." Nick nodded, hopped down out of the car, and approached the parked red sports car with his paws in his pockets.

"Sir," Judy said, approaching the driver's side window. "You were going 115 miles per hour. I hope you have a good explanation."

The window rolled down. To Judy's surprise, she was looking into the face of Flash, Nick's sloth friend from the DMV. Nick's face burst into a wide smile and he snapped off his sunglasses.

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!" Nick said, unable to hide his amusement.

The sloth's face slowly turned up into a sheepish grin. "Niiiiiiiiiick," he said. "When….did….you….become….a cop?"

"Just in time to send you to jail for speeding, old pal!" Nick said, leaning his furry red arm on Flash's car. "Five years, no probation."

"Hey, this isn't coffee hour!" Judy said, looking back and forth from Flash to Nick. "This guy was speeding like a maniac! We have to write him a ticket…at the very least! Hell, a sobriety test might be more appropriate!"

"Have a heart, Carrots," Nick said, putting his paw around the bunny's shoulder. "Flash is a good guy. We can let him go with a warning. Didn't we owe him one anyway for running that plate?"

"Nick…is….right," the sloth agreed, nodding. "I…was….just…having…fun. Isn't…there…something…I…can…do…so….I…don't…lose…my job?"

"What do you mean?" Judy screeched, furrowing her eyebrows. "You can't just speed through these streets, endangering everyone's life around you and expect to just get let…."

Judy's words were interrupted and she sucked in a breath when Nick pushed her small body against Flash's car from behind. Her chest pressed against the half-opened window and she felt Nick's bulging cock rubbing against her from behind. His paw reached down her shirt, and she felt the familiar sensation of Nick's rough pads tickling and scratching over her nipples.

"Hey Carrots," he whispered in her ear. His breath was hot, making Judy shiver. "Haven't you ever wondered how he got the name Flash?"

Judy's ears drooped and she melted against Nick's body. "I….I take it you know?" she gasped.

Nick looked at his sloth friend, whose smile only got wider, and grinned. "Sure do," he said. "So why don't we take him to the back of the police car and let him work off that ticket. Sound good Flash?"

The sloth's eyes widened. Judy's head was in a clouded blur as it felt like she floated after Nick and the sloth to the enormously spacious backseat of the ZPD vehicle. The windows were black-out dark, and Nick pressed a button to lock all the doors.

"This is insane…." Judy said, her paw resting on her head. But her dark violet eyes were already glimmering with desire. And once Nick pulled her head back to his chest and ran his tongue down the length of her neck and throat, Judy wasn't fighting with her needs.

"Take…off…her…pants…Nick," Flash said, kneeling in front of the bench seat. "I want….to smell…her pussy."

Nick smirked, holding back a laugh, and undid the buckle on Judy's belt. He sat on the seat, legs open with the lithe bunny between his legs, just like the first time they rode together in her parking enforcement vehicle. He hummed to himself as he pushed the uniform away from her body, down over her firm, rounded ass, her fuzzy lean legs, and away from her long, narrow feet. Flash's nose hovered over her pussy, his head considerably larger than hers, even larger than Nick's. Judy glanced up at Nick's face for reassurance. He looked down at her with heavy lidded affection. She tilted her head toward his and moaned into his mouth when their lips met for a kiss.

"You look so sexy like this, Fluff," Nick said, reaching his paws up her shirt. "Bet you didn't know this side of yourself."

He scratched her torso lightly with his claws. Judy arched her back, then reached her arms up and pulled the fox's face back toward hers. His tongue entered her mouth, sticking the soft, slippery appendage down her throat for her to suck on. Judy felt the sloth's slow, tantalizing mouth nuzzling her slit and she pulled away from Nick.

"Just don't let him talk anymore," Judy gasped. "And I'll forget about the ticket."

"Hear that, Flash?" Nick said, glancing back at his friend, his signature sly smile sliding over his face. "Keep silent and get to work, buddy."

Flash's head bobbed slowly, agreeing, and lowered his face back into Judy's open legs. He took one of his long, thick claws, and ran it slowly up and down her opening. Judy cringed, afraid of the enormous claw close to her most sensitive parts. But behind her, Nick had rolled her shirt up her slender torso, his claws tugging her chest and nipples. Judy moaned and pressed her head back into his chest, inhaling Nick until she was out of breath. He smiled, sticking his tongue in her ear, and lowered his paws to her legs, lifting them by the knees. She was completely spread, all of her exposed to Flash, whose large nose was slowly making its way into her folds. She looked down at the large sloth in front of her, wriggling her bottom impatiently, anticipating the tonguing she was about to get. She licked her lips and watched him, feeling somewhat disgusted by him, but also more turned on than she'd been in her entire life.

The moment Flash's thick, wide tongue snaked up into her cunt, Judy though she was going to lose her mind. The sloth's tongue was long and wet, slipping inside of her. Its girth widened and filled her up beyond her body's limits. Her lower half felt heavy, stuffed with a long tongue that wiggled against her g-spot, temping Judy to release the gush of fluids she felt building up inside her crotch.

Judy squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. Her face was hot and flushed, and she thrashed it from one side to the other, her head still against Nick's chest. She glanced up at him with brimming eyes, just to see his eyes wide with amusement, the same look he had on his face when Flash insisted on telling his co-worker a joke back at the DMV. But now, those eyes were on her writhing body. He continued to hold her legs open, lifting them higher so her ass was off the bench seat. And down below, the large sloth kept his tongue deep inside the rabbit's cunt, wiggling her g-spot back and forth.

 _I can't hold back anymore…_ Judy thought. She panted, grinding her body against the sausage-like tongue that invaded her tiny hole. _But I feel like I…I might have to pee…_

She lifted her paws to cover her face, her chubby gray cheeks pink with lust. Nick shook his head and dropped one of her legs, clasping her paws in his.

"Don't be ashamed, Carrots," he whispered. "Just let it happen. Make him work off that ticket."

His voice in her ear was the final straw before her tiny body quivered uncontrollably. Judy screamed out, looking away from the giant creature between her legs who was eagerly lapping the gush of fluids pouring out of her swollen, puffy little center. Nick finally let go of her arms, and Judy's paws went up to cover her face.

"Nick…I…that was amazing," Judy said, attempting to catch her breath.

"Not so fast, Fluff," Nick hummed, laying her down on the seat. "You still haven't learned why he's called Flash."

Judy was in a daze, trying to process his words. She lay flat on her back on the crisp leather backseat, her paw resting on her forehead.

"Why does it matter why he's called…." Judy asked with furrowed brows. But her words were interrupted when the sloth's long tongue popped like a cork out of her pussy and his mouth clamped down on her clit, pink and visible peeking out of its fuzzy gray hood. Before another thought could run through her head, Nick stuffed her blue police shirt in her mouth as an impromptu gag and Flash's tongue was vibrating and dancing all over her little pink pleasure button. Judy screamed and arched her back, wriggling and writhing in reckless abandon all over the cop vehicle's seat.

Flash licked up and down Judy's entire valley, slowly and agonizingly, stopping only to clamp back onto her clit and work his vibrating tongue. As soon as Judy came close to another explosive orgasm, he would slow down and lick her at a teasing speed. Nick looked down at his partner- she was delirious with her own need. Her knees were bending up and down in a hopping motion, any extra leverage she could get to speed up her impeding peak.

He'd give her something to do with her mouth.

Pushing his own blue police uniform off his body, Nick climbed on top of Judy, hovering above her with his knees bent. He pushed his bushy red and white tail off to the side, pulled the shirt out of her mouth, and lowered his thick, red cock into her panting, open lips. Laying on her back made for limited entry into her mouth, and he felt her throat muscles twitch when she gagged on his cock.

But the lusty gaze from her purple eyes, and her ears drooping around her waist and shoulders told him there was no way he should stop. Nick gazed down at Judy, thrusting his cock into her mouth, and tenderly cupped the side of her face with his paw. Judy's eyes squeezed shut and she arched her back, a moan escaping from her throat and vibrating around his cock. Nick's ears perked and he turned his head back to where Flash was attending to Judy. He hummed in amusement when he saw that Flash had managed to work half of one claw gently up the rabbit's tiny little asshole.

 _Shame,_ Nick thought, his mouth open and panting as he continued to grind his cock between Judy's lips. _I was kind of hoping I would get to play with that first._

"I think…she's going…to cum again…Nick," Flash said, taking his mouth off the glorious pussy in front of him.

And she did- Judy's body gyrated out of control. Her legs thrashed and kicked around the sloth, who'd made himself comfortable in and around her sopping wet pussy. Completely spent, she tried to push away from Nick. In response, Nick held Judy's by the back of the head, coming into her mouth as her orgasmic cried enveloped his entire cock. The scent in the car was overwhelming, a delicious mix of musk, pheromones, and desire. Panting, Nick pulled himself out of Judy's mouth and let her body go limp on the seat. Flash, still kneeled on the floor of the enormous vehicle, almost looked bored, his eyes slowly moving around to survey the scene. And Nick, allowing his matted red and white fur to rest on Judy's tightly trimmed gray body, their hearts pressed together while they beat in unison, realized that his old running mate Finnick had been right about something, in a way...

It turned out to be a story where the bunny turned bad after all.


End file.
